Hoop Dee Doo
Hoop Dee Doo is a popular 1950 song written by Milton Delugg and lyrics by Frank Loesser and sung and was performed by The Wiggles in the video and album partially named after this song. It was also performed in many of The Wiggles' concerts, including: LIVE Hot Potatoes!, Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A., and The Wiggles Big, Big Show!. Lyrics Get ready, everybody! It's Hoop Dee Doo Wiggly Polka Time! Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Doo I hear a polka and my troubles are through Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Dee This kind of music is like heaven to me Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Doo It's got me higher than a kite Hand me down me soup and fish I am gonna get my wish Hoop Dee doin' it tonight When there's an old trumpet blowing Ra ta ta ta da I get a thrill, Woopee, I always will (Jeff) When there's an old accordion, Stretching out a mile, I'll always smile, woo-hooh, 'Cause that's my style (Here comes Greg) When they fiddle in the middle It really is a riddle How they play the tune so sweet! They played the tune so sweet that I could die (Murray) Oh, lead me to the floor And hear me yell for more 'Cause I'm a Hoop Dee doin' kind of guy Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Doo Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Dee Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Doo Hoop Dee doin' it tonight When there's an old trumpet blowing, Ra ta ta ta da I get a thrill, ha ha, I always will (woo-hooh) (Jeff!) When there's an old accordion Stretching out a mile, I'll always smile, ha ha, 'Cause that's my style (Greg!) When they fiddle in the middle, It really is a riddle How they play the tune so sweet! They played the tune so sweet that I could die (Here comes Murray!) Oh lead me to the floor And hear me yell for more 'Cause I'm a Hoop Dee doin' kind of guy Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Doo I hear a polka and my troubles are through Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Dee This kind of music is like heaven to me Hoop Dee Doo, Hoop Dee Doo It's got me higher than a kite Hand me down me soup and fish I am gonna get my wish Hoop Dee doin' it with all of my might I'm in clover, I'm in bloom When I'm dancing, give me room Hoop Dee doin' it, Hoop Dee doin' it, Hoop Dee doin' it tonight! Yeah! Song Credits Trivia * "Soup and fish" is an outdated slang term for a men's dinner suit/tuxedo. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names appear in the song credits of Do the Wiggly Shuffle, although none of them wrote this song. ** The former three are uncredited for providing vocals. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the accordion or organ even though he and one of the kids can be seen playing it in the original music video. Performances/Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Nonsense Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Frank Loesser Songs Category:Milton DeLugg Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have title differences Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:Re-make songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write